wikianimatefandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Dora's School Meeting
Plot Evil Dora was bullying and beating up Amber Larson. So she had a school meeting with her good self and her good self's parents to talk about Evil Dora's actions. What will be the outcome? And what is her punishment? Cast Julie as Good Dora/Evil Dora Salli As Sonic The Hedgehog(Sonic Boom) Joey As Principal Cyborg Bro Veena As Elena Diesel As Miguel Princess As Boots Amy As Abuela Transcript Hallway Sonic: Evil Dora. I am going to speak to you about something. This morning, I had phone calls from your classmate's parents, and they are furious and worried because when their daughter came home upset with bruises on their arms, legs, and face. That was Amber you bullied, beating her up and kicking her. Evil Dora: Because she said that Arby's makes her sick. Sonic: So what? You could've just ignored her and it's her own opinion of it, but that doesn't mean you beat someone up when you're walking home from school. You're a such a bully! Now come with me to Principal Cyborg Bro's office, now. (Both walk into Principal Cyborg Bro's office) Principal Cyborg Bro's Office Principal Cyborg Bro: Evil Dora. That was very wrong and miserable beating a student up just because of opinions What have you have to say for yourself? Evil Dora: I'm sorry, sir. (Evil Dora's face turns into crying expression) Principal Cyborg Bro: (Furiously) You're sorry. You're sorry? You're joking! That was the most pointless response that you've ever said. However, I accept your apology. Also, you know what's next is what I'm going to do now. Evil Dora: Oh No!, You're going to invite Good Dora and her family over. (Sonic sits down on a chair) Principal Cyborg Bro: That's right, That's what I'm actually going to do now, Stay right there unless you need to use the bathroom or get water. (20 minutes later) (Good Dora, Good Dora's Family, and Boots came to Principal Cyborg Bro's office and sit down) Sonic: Thanks for coming to this meeting. Miguel: No problem. Boots The Monkey: (Disgusted) Ugh. Dang it. Not that evil clone. Elena: Okay Cyborg Bro, What happened to Evil Dora beating someone when she was walking home, I hope it wasn't very rough, and I hope the student is feeling fine. Principal Cyborg Bro: Well, to be quite honest, it was very bad when we all thought. The student in Dora's class is Amber Larson, who was the victim, and the main reason why Evil Dora had badly beaten someone up is because she said something about Arby's which offended Dora, but everyone is entitled to their opinions. She punched and kicked Amber several times and she has bruises. And because of Evil Dora's behavior: She'll be going to detention for 1 hour tomorrow. Elena: This is got to be the worst things had you've ever done. You had took it way too far this time, Evil Dora. Boots: I agree with Good Dora's parents. Dora: Oh(x40) Evil Me, you're in big trouble. Sonic: Oh yeah, another thing: it is nearly anti-bullying week coming up and you just did it to the worst times ever! Who do you think you are? That is mean to do things like that, and this is my first year here! I've never seen worse of bullying than this. Principal Cyborg Bro: I have to agree on that one, we are thinking that Dora should apologize to Amber. Abuela: Evil Dora, We're so ashamed of you. Evil Dora: But I'm really sorry. I couldn't control my emotions and actions. It just made me feel that I should beat her for what came out of her mouth. Does anyone accept my apology? Abuela: We'll accept the apology, but it still does not make up for this. Evil Dora: Bright side. Least you don't kick my butt. Principal Cyborg Bro: True that. I would normally say "You're suspended for the rest of the semester", But instead, you will be having a 1 hour detention. Elena: Ok. Principal Cyborg Bro: That's all. Go home now. Evil Dora's Home Miguel, Elena, Good Dora have neutral faces. Evil Dora has sad face. Miguel: Evil Dora, you are grounded for a week with no computer or video games. Just TV and Books. Normally we would spank you, punish you, burn your stuff and ground you for life. We don't want to do that. Cause that's child abuse. Elena: For now, go to your room. Ok? Evil Dora: Ok. (Goes to her room.) Good Dora: Good evil me. Category:Videos Category:Grounded Videos Category:WikiAnimate Wiki